Characters of Fiction Wiki:Workshop/Hermione Granger
Granger Miss Granger Little Miss Perfect Mafalda Hopkirk Harry Potter Penelope Clearwater Bellatrix Lestrange Miss Grant Filthy Mudblood Minister Granger|origin = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone|race = Human|occupation = Student at the Hogwarts Minister for Magic|skills = Magic History of magic Casting a patronus charm|hobby = Studying|goals = To become a good witch.|family = |friends = }} |minions = Ethel |enemies = Voldemort †, Severus Snape † , Draco Malfoy , Bellatrix Lestrange †, Dolores Umbridge, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Lucius Malfoy , Narcissa Malfoy , Death Eaters, Rita Skeeter, Marietta Edgecombe, Argus Filch , Quirinus Quirrell †, Kreacher , Griphook, Goblins}} Hermione Granger 'is the tritagonist of the ''Harry Potter franchise. Over the series, Hermione proves to be a supportive friend to Harry and Ron and to be the most clever and smartest witches of her time. She and Ron become love interests and Mary each other in the epilogue. Concept and creation Hermione was created by JK Rowling, who also based the character off herself as a child. During early developments of the novel, Hermione was always called Hermione Granger. The reason of choosing such an uncommon name as Hermione for the character is because, according to Rowling, she did not bear getting any child mocked because of sharing a name with an "insufferable know-it-all" such as Hermione to live off the shore of the island that the Potters lived, where Hermione's father would have found an infant Harry Potter. At one point, Hermione was also going to have a Muggle sister but she was cut during the fifth book, The Order of the Phoenix. During an interview, it was revealed by JK Rowling that Hermione was given the name "Jane" as a middle name. However, she soon changed it to Jean because Rowling didn't want Hermione to In her development in the films, Singer Katy B originally auditoned to play Hermione but was dismissed because she had not read the books and Charlotte Church was too old to play the part. So Emma Watson was cast instead. Emma Watson almost did not get the role because she refused to audition, unlike other girls at her school. In the books, Hermione is described at having buck teeth before having them shrinked to a different size. She was intended to have buck teeh in the final version of the Philosopher's Stone. Emma Watson was going to wear the fake buck teeth. However, she could not be understood, so the buck teeth were removed altogether. . ''Harry Potter'' series Background Hermione Jean Granger was born with magic on September 19, 1979 to Mr and Mrs Granger, a pair of Muggle parents who work as dentists. Without realizing she was a witch, Hermione sometimes sets off her magic. When she was eleven-going-on-twelve years old, in summer of 1991, Hermione receives an acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though initially shocked, her parents are proud of Hermione. Before her first year along with her wand, Hermione read all about the history of Magic and her school and memorizes several spells. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Personality Hermione is very intelligant and on the book smart side.Out of the three friends, she takes school the one who initially takes the most seriousness of education rather than her friends. For example, when she, Harry and Ron suddenly saved themselves from Fluffy the Three Headed Dog, she showed more concern that they could have been killed or worse, expelled. Ron pointed out that she should have gotten her priorities straight. However, as an eleven-year-old, Hermione showed a rebellious side, as she covered for Ron and Harry after they saved her from a vicious Troll. According to both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, she is one of the brightest witches of her age. However, Snape says that she is an "insufferable know-it-all," but she is actually very smart. Harry points out that she is the smartest witch to Horace Slughorn, who was impressed with Hermione. Because of her efficiency, Hermione was known to read for recreation and for fun and did things on the side. Hermione was the first in the trio to master any spell and used them beyond her own educational level. Even though Harrywas well-versed in spells, he acknowledged Hermione as the best witch in their year. Powers and abilities *'Magical aptitude: '''Hermione was the first in the trio to master any spell and used them beyond her own educational level. Even though Harry was well-versed in spells, he acknowledged Hermione as the best witch in their year. *'Magic: Hermione is well-versed in magic, being able cast multiple spells and curses, and expresses them in various ways: **'Non-Verbal Magic:' Hermione learned how to cast a spell without uttering words or the use of a wand. She demonstrated this at best in her sixth year. ***Wandless magic: In addition to that, Hermione was skilled in wandless magic, even before her sixth year. **'Defense Against the Dark Arts:' Magic dealing with defending a person or person(s) from any form of dark magic, i.e. a curse. Hermione was well versed in defending dark magic, as she was able to use it to free Ron from the devil's snare. Harry taught Hermione how to defend herself better in this part. ***'Dueling:' Use of magic against an enemy attacking a person with evil and harmful magic. Hermione was even able to sustain Bellatrix Lestrange, but only for a short while, even though Hermione had help from Ginny and Luna Lovegood. ***'Casting Charms:' Used for defecting charms such as memory charms and patronus charms. Hermione castes them quite easily. She enchanted a small bag to contain much with the Undetectable Extension Charm and even performed memory charms to her parents and two Death Eaters. ****'Patronus: '''Due to having a pure soul, Hermione could create a patronus by her fifth year, which took form of the otter. **'Transfiguration:' Power focusing on how to alter the form or appearance of another object. **'Healing Magic:' The ability to heal any visible wound and/or illness. Hermione also had an idea on how to heal other people with a poiton as well. **'Apparation:' Ability to transport from one place to another. However, it does not work on Hogwarts ground (unless you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts). She succeeded in Apparating in The Deathly Hollows when transporting herself and Harry to multiple locations. *'Herbology: Hermione was well-versed in Herbology, as she knew the Devil Snare’s weakness while saving Ron. Even in the first year, Harry points out that Ron was lucky Hermione studied well in herbology. *'''Potioncraft: Ability to create potions. She was able to make Polyjuice Potion. Only Harry could best her in the sixth year (but this was because he had Severus Snape's journal) *'Arithmancy:' Hermione has a magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology *'History of Magic:' Hermione knows the history of magic and studied it even before she went to Hogwarts. For example, she knew how witches made the ceiling to look like the night sky in Hogwarts (The Philosopher's Stone). *'Care of Magical creatures:' Hermione excelled in care for Magical Creatures. It was one of her favorite classes because Hagrid taught it. She had excelled in Magizoology, having knowledge in how to take care of other creatures in magic. Possessions Paraphernalia Magic Items Wand Other magical Items Relationships Ron Weasley Hermione first met Ron on the Hogwarts express during their first year. She was extremely hurt by Ron when he insulted her about having no friends and defined her as a "nightmare," and spent the whole afternoon in the bathroom crying. He and Ron later saved her life later that evening from a mountain troll. The aftermath caused them to become friends, and Ron and Hermione often had playful banter between each other, shown when they are studying for their finals. During their second year, Ron was deeply annoyed by Hermione’s crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, indicating he may have had a crush on her even then. He also made fun of her when she accidentally consumed cat hair in her Polyjuice Potion. However, Ron was immensely sadden when Hermione was an unfortunate victim to the Basilisk and was relieved to see her alright. Though the two wanted to hug each other, they just resorted into a handshake, where Ron welcomed her back warmly. Later, in the Prisoner of Azkaban, Hermione and Ron encountered each other in Leaky Cauldron, fighting about Crookshanks chasing Scabbers (who was in reality, Peter Pettigrew). During one of Care for Magical Beasts lessons under Hagrid, Hermione quickly grabbed onto Ron’s hand, which turned into an awkward situation. The relationship was getting worse during Christmas, when Ron accused Hermione's cat of eating Scabbers. They are said to have "sort of" dating by the time of The Deathly Hallows, as pointed out by Harry multiple times. During their stay at Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Ron laid next to each other where their hands found one another and played on the piano together. Later, when Ron temporarily abandons Hermione and Harry due to the influence of the Slytherin locket, Hermione is visibly distraught. When he returned, Hermione was understandably upset at him. Harry Potter Hermione and Harry first met on the Hogwarts Express, which they had initially been acquaintances rather than friends. They eventually became friends when Hermione's life was saved by Ron and Harry from a Mountain Troll. She continued to support him in everything, including his Quidditch matches and his fight against Lord Voldemort. Many people had mistaken their relationship as romantic rather than platonic, as even Dumbledore pointed out that Harry and Hermione were spending a lot of time together. However, Harry states they are just friends, even telling Ron that he thinks of Hermione as a sister. Ginny Weasley Good friends with their relationship to Ron, Ginny was Hermione's best female friend and a younger sister figure. During the summer of the Quidditch World Cup, Ginny and Hermione grew close with one another. When Hermione recognized Ginny’s feelings for Harry, and gave her advice, which eventually led to Harry and Ginny dating and finally marrying one another. They would eventually sisters-in-law when Hermione married Ginny's brother. Ginny was also the only one who Hermione told about being asked to the Yule Ball by Victor Krum and Hermione was the only one to know of Ginny secretly practicing her flying. Neville Longbottom Neville was the first person that Hermione had befriended. She especially shows him kindness, thus beginning to help him find his toad, Trevor. During their time at school, Hermione defends Neville from bullies. Especially in her fourth year, Hermione was the first to yell for Moody to stop torturing a spider in front of Neville with magic after seeing his hurt bodies. Neville later saves Hermione (and Ron) from Nagini. Luna Lovegood Hermione and Luna met during their fifth and fourth years respectively, accidentally calling Luna "Looney" before backtracking. Though Luna was quite odd, Hermione thought highly of Luna and accepted her, even if her creatures didn't exist. Even though she and Luna were different, Hermione defended Luna when people insulted her, especially kicking Ron for teasing Luna about Gurdyroots. She even snapped at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black for calling her friend an oddity. Rita Skeeter During the fourth year, Rita Skeeter highly annoyed Hermione, putting gossip columns on her. She eventually found out about Rita's status as an unregistered Animagus and threatened to expose her. Lord Voldemort Though Hermione and Voldemort hardly encounter each other on screen, Hermione was dedicated to killing Voldemort's horcruxes to make him a mortal man. Bellatrix Lestrange Hermione hated the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, possibly for her past deeds of torturing Neville's parents. Bellatrix tortured Hermione, due to her being a Muggle-born and carved "mudblood" on her arm. However, Hermione took the hairs of Bellatrix when they landed on her during interrogation and crying out in agony. It was shown that Hermione hated having to use her wand after stealing it from Malfoy Manor. Trivia * Hermione fears failure, which is her boggart. * Hermione is an avid book reader in the films and novels, just as Belle, another portrayal made by Emma Watson in the 2017 re-make of Beauty and the Beast. * In a sense, Hermione is similar to Twilight Sparkle, as they both have a love a book and are very intelligent. Also out of all their friends, they both use logic and reason rather than depend on magic to solve thier problems. Gallery Navigation